Letters with a Killer
by lightningwerewolf22
Summary: District Attorney Adam Schiff is sent into a tailspin after he receives a letter from a convicted killer he had an interesting history with. Continued from Season 7's "Terminal".
1. The Letter

I sat at my desk, looking through the letters I had received. One of them stuck out. The sender's name was Henry Coburn. Once I read that, I felt a chill. I remembered the name. Henry, or "Hank", as he was also known, was a man I tried to prosecute for murder. He opened fire on a Jewish cruise, killing a man and causing a woman to drown, all to cover up his bad checks. The governor wanted me to charge him with first-degree murder so Coburn could get the death penalty, but I felt he should be charged with second-degree murder. I got kicked off the case, and the Attorney General prosecuted with Jamie Ross, but it was all for naught for the governor, since he was acquitted of first-degree murder. He was convicted of second-degree murder. You know, I'll always remember this case, and not just because of what the governor did to me. Around this time, my wife was in a coma, and there was no good chance of her getting through it alive. After the case was over, I had her pulled off life support. Coburn lived, and my wife, who didn't kill anyone, died. I exhaled as I thought about all this. Then I opened the letter. What I read surprised me.

 _Dear Mr. Schiff,_

 _This is Henry Coburn. I wrote this letter because I know that it was you who saved my life. I don't know what to say except thank you. I would also like to say I'm sorry about your wife. I read about it in the_ Times _. I know it must seem unfair that I lived and your wife died. I'd probably be mad about it if I were in your position. I just wanted to thank you once again for saving my life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Henry Coburn_

For a few minutes, I just stared at the letter. A murderer sent me a letter thanking me for saving his life. I just couldn't believe it. That was what I thought the whole time. I just can't believe it.


	2. Reactions

Jamie Ross walked by my office as I read the letter. Her and Jack McCoy were going over the evidence in a murder case we were prosecuting. She walked in for some reason, probably to give me a status update about the case, or maybe she just wanted to know what the letter was all about. I wonder how she'd react.

"What's that?" she asked as she walked up to my desk.

"A letter. From Hank Coburn," I said. Her jaw didn't drop, but she looked surprised.

"Hank Coburn?" she asked. I shook my head yes. "What's he doing writing a letter to you?"

"He wanted to thank me for saving his life," I said. Even though I knew that was what he was doing, for some reason, it still shocked me. "He also sent his condolences for my wife." She seemed shocked all over again. As I said this, tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't think he was mocking me, but thinking about what happened, it all seemed like a cruel joke. Jack McCoy walked by, and I'm sure he wouldn't believe it, either. He walked in, probably wanting to know where Jamie went to.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hank Coburn sent Adam a letter," Jamie said. She had a cynical tone of voice, as if she thought there was some ulterior motive. I looked up to see his face, and he was surprised.

"A letter?" Jack asked. "From Hank Coburn?" His mouth was open in an O shape. "What does he want?"

"It's a thank you for saving his life," Jamie replied. "And he gave condolences for Adam's wife."

"Can I see that?" he asked. I handed him the letter, and he mouthed the words as he looked over it. After he finished, he gave it back to me. "I don't know what to make of it."

"You're not the only one," I said.


	3. A Letter Back

I stared at the piece of paper, tapping my pen against my cheek. For days, I had agonized over what to write to Hank Coburn. I had no idea what to tell him, and I ended up thinking about what would happen if the press got wind of this. I imagined what the headlines to the _Ledger_ would look like. **DA BEFRIENDS KILLER!** or something like that. I even thought about happen if the governor got wind of this. I shuddered at the idea of him trying to muscle me out of my job. Then I thought of the voters. New York County is pretty liberal, but even they wouldn't go for a DA who writes letters to convicted murderers.

After thinking over my words and the possible repercussions, I finally wrote the letter:

 _Dear Mr. Coburn,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I appreciate that you thanked me, but I must be frank, and say that I didn't do this for you. I just felt justice wouldn't have been served by your execution. Also, I appreciate your condolences about my wife. To once again be frank, I'm very surprised you wrote me your letter at all. As for your guess that I find it unfair that my wife died while you live, I will confess and say I did feel such a feeling. But I don't have a burning desire to see you dead. Mostly, I was just surprised that you sent me a letter at all. I've never gotten one like that in all the years I've been DA. As I've said, I do appreciate your gratitude. However, this correspondence cannot continue, for both political and personal reasons. Thank you, and goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Adam Schiff_

Jack and Jamie thought the letter was a little too nice. I thought it was right. After putting the letter in a marked envelope, I put it in the pocket of my jacket, and put it on, as well as my hat, and set off to mail the letter.


End file.
